


Something To Stay For

by Aldyce



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Cuteness overload, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, Jack pov, Kisses, M/M, Zhao Zi asks Jack to stay, so very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: It was time to leave, he had already crossed the boss, once he found out he would be in trouble.Yes, it was time and staying in one place for too long was never a good idea. But maybe, just maybe, he would ask. And if Zhao Zi really wanted him to, then he would stay. He didn’t know what that would mean but he was willing to try.After all, he had never been afraid of taking risks and had always been a fan of a crazy plan. And this was about as crazy as it gets.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Something To Stay For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissy_Lou15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy_Lou15/gifts).



Relationships between people are based on mutually using each other, there are no real feelings attached. In order to achieve one’s goal, a moderate amount of lying is acceptable. 

He had learnt that when he was a kid and it had served him well throughout the years. He didn’t mind much, life was a lot easier when you didn’t get too involved.   
Do what is best for yourself and then disappear before things get ugly. But this time things that changed. It was all more complicated; shit had hit the fan, it was time to go and not be seen again. But for the first time in his life, he didn’t want to go.   
He had something to stay for.  
Jack had never met someone like Zhao Zi before. He was like a puppy, Jack just wanted to hold him, make sure he was happy and safe. He wasn’t used to caring for someone else. Sure he had been loyal to Tang Yi for a while but that wasn’t out of affection, it had been in his best interest and he had enjoyed the gig. This was different. 

It was time to leave, he had already crossed the boss, once he found out he would be in trouble. Yes, it was time and staying in one place for too long was never a good idea. But maybe, just maybe, he would ask. And if Zhao Zi really wanted him to, then he would stay. He didn’t know what that would mean but he was willing to try. After all, he had never been afraid of taking risks, had always been a fan of a crazy plan. And this was about as crazy as it gets.   
He would leave, start over and never be seen again but if Shorty asked him to stay… he would leave it all. 

Zhao Zi had stopped moving. He had been following him since he had left the bar. He just wanted to make sure he got home safe but he looked so sad. Zhao Zi shouldn’t be sad, it was wrong.   
He didn’t seem all that surprised to see him. Maybe he was used to Jack just showing up or maybe he was just drunk.  
“Why are you here?”   
“You’re drinking?”  
“Drinking when I’m happy, drinking when I’m also not happy.”   
“You’re not happy?” That wasn’t right. Zhao Zi was always happy, it was why he had been drawn to him. He was like a sun, Jack had never met anyone like him.   
“Happy. I’m very happy. Because I realized that to achieve some things, some people will do what they’re not supposed to do. Turns out that everyone has another face. Just realizing this point is enough cause for celebration.”  
“You’re talking about what happened with your unit?” Of course, he hadn’t been surprised that some cops had been dirty, that was nothing new but it must be different for Zhao Zi.   
“It turns out that Captain was covering for Brother A-Zhi selling drugs. It turns out that Brother A-Zhi committed all those bad things. We are the police. Aren’t we supposed to chase the bad guys? How can he be worse than the bad guys? Do you know why I became a police officer? Because I believed that in this world there were no bad people. The reason why they do bad things… is because they’re forced to. So, by becoming a cop, I want to tell them there are so many beautiful things in this world, waiting for us to discover. Am I so wrong for thinking this way?”  
Of course, he knew people weren’t good. Most of them were bad, but Zhao Zi wasn’t, he is truly good. He had never had a choice to be bad or good. He had done what had to be done to survive and after a while he had gotten used to that life. He enjoyed the danger, the rush of it, but if he had had a choice, would it have been different?   
But he couldn’t tell Zhao Zi that. He had never looked at him like he was bad, and he liked that. He didn't want him to see the world as he did. He wanted Shorty to think the best of people, think the best of him and be happy.   
He sat down next to him on the wet stone, it was cold and he didn’t want Shorty getting sick so he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side. Zhao Zi was crying but willingly leaned into the embrace. Wrapping his own arms around Jack’s waist.   
It was nice, warm, until Zhao Zi pulled back to stare at him.  
“Are you also like them, with a second face?” Was he? He wasn’t a good person, that was a fact but he had never hid that. Had never pretended to be anything other than he was.   
He was a lot of things but he wasn’t a liar. At least not with Zhao Zi.   
“I came to see you today to tell you that I’m leaving in a few days.”   
“You’re really going? Where are you going?” It hurt when Zhao Zi pushed him away. He thought he would be okay with whatever happened but he hated to see his happy Shorty upset. “Why is everyone leaving me? Mom and dad left me, Grandma left me, Captain went to jail, Brother A-Zhi is also in jail. Why are you leaving now, too?”  
“But I already promised people that I’d go.” True, he had made promises and you didn’t really break those kinds of promises when you were dealing with the mob but Zhao Zi looked so sad, he never wanted to see him look like that.   
No matter the consequences, he had decided before even coming here that if Zhao Zi asked, he would stay.  
“Then tell me, what should I do?”  
“You’re asking me?” Of course he was, there is no one else in the world he would ask. No one else’s opinion he cared about.  
“If you don’t want me to leave, then I will stay.”   
“Don’t leave.” It was that simple. He would stay, he didn’t know how but he would find a way, even if he had to take down the mob to do so. He would figure something out.

There was nothing more to say so he reached out to kiss him. The previous kisses they had shared were sweet, hesitant but this one was different. It was a promise, the beginning of a new futur.   
He was happy. What a strange feeling. He didn’t want it to ever go away.


End file.
